Time
by The Silent Narrator
Summary: A shiver ran down my spine, her voice pure music in my ears. I was just standing there, like frozen in time. - Maybe a project, time will see ;)
1. Prologue

My breath hitched, as I saw her standing before me. No standing wasn't the right word for it.

As she towered above me.

„Human."

A shiver ran down my spine, her voice pure music in my ears. So powerful, yet beautiful.

I was just standing there, like frozen in time.

The faintest voice of consciousness in my head was screaming at my muscles to move, to run.

To run, to run just far away from this place.

Where was even this place?

I had no recollection of getting here.

Although my muscles seemingly weren't following my command.

My eyes were working fine even in the bright light.

This place.

What was it?

The walls, were those even walls?

Were shining bright in the most different colours and were pulsing rapidly.

There were fragments of crystals shattering and reforming around.

Like lapses through time.

I took a deep breath, and managed to look in the dragon's eye.

„Human."

And everything around me exploded in the brightest dark.


	2. Siblings

"Hey!"

I was startled from my slumber. My hand bolting to my sword, which was lying to my side.

"Easy there, little brother of mine!", she laughed.

"You are still so easily to be scared."

"I'm not scared", I grumbled as I opened my eyes to give my sister a death glare. Like we used to do as children.

"Haha, I don't think you can kill me with that look!" She was still giggling, clutching her sides.

"One can still try", I muttered.

That made her break of in another fit of laughter.

As I waited for her to calm down, I stood up brushing sand off my clothes and stowed my sword and shield at their respective places.

"The shield doing a good job for you?", she asked about the gift she had presented to me.

"Oh yeah, it's now a trusty companion. Making it easy to avoid blows to the head and all that, you know."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to damage that special head of your's, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't", I smiled at her, turned around and walked towards the road.

"Hey, where' you going?", she called after me.

"I'm hungry, I want to get something to eat. Come on!"

She was probably shaking her head at me.

She caught up with me and we were walking down the road.

"Yeah, I could use a bite too."

* * *

"It's cozy here."

"It's a cave", I deadpanned.

"Mhm."

"What can I get for you?", the waitress came to our table.

"I would like to get a _Bowl of Onion Soup_ , a _Salad a la Consortium,_ _Mushroom Risotto_ and a _Nopalitos Sauté_ ", I smirked at my sister,  
"oh and for dessert I would like a _Chocolate Omnomberry Cream._ "

Now my sister definitely shook her head briefly at me. Gladly the waitress didn't see it as she wrote down my kind of lengthy order.

"And what can I get for you mam?"

"Uh, I'm not as hungry as my brother here", she smiled at the waitress, who smiled back, "I will get a small _Seaweed Salad_ ,  
a _Bowl of Frontline Stew_ and a _Loaf of Saffron Bread_ , please."

"Would you like a dessert, too?"

"No, thank you."

The waitress turned her attention to another guest, a norn, who had been staring at us impatiently for the time we got our order done.  
If he really was that hungry, he could have eaten his leather boots. I had to grin at the thought. The norn furrowed his eyebrows at me.

Better look somewhere else, I thought. I want to avoid being eaten for dinner. I smiled sweetly at him, shrugged and turned back  
to my sister who was looking at me too, with one eyebrow raised. I smiled at her.

"So have you been getting good job offers lately?", she inquired.

"Hmh, I manage to pass by", I answered evasively. Another rosen eyebrow. I cringed.

"So, I'm guessing, I'm paying, right?", she sighed.

"Mhm, you wanted to meet me for something", I offered my patented puppy eye look to pacify her. It always worked.

Another weary sigh. Ah, maybe not today.

"That's why I needed to talk to you, but let's talk about after we ate."

The meal arrived and I dugg in. Oh this was truly the gods blessing.

I was rivalling the norn in the matter of speed.

The waitress had noticed the pace at which a had been going through my meal and returned with my cooled dessert shortly after I had finished.

"So, I guess it was to your liking?", she laughed at me.

"Yes, it was. Thank you!" I gave her a bright smile. And she returned to her duties.

The dessert on the other hand I ate slowly and languidly. Trying to get some peace before the dreaded talk, my sister would surely give me again.  
That I should get a more stable job, jadda jadda, and something like that.

She didn't seem to mind though, and watched some birds cleaning themselves and the others on a line of garlands just outside the cave entrance.

After she paid for our meal, she turned to me and said: "I need your help."

That surprised me.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

 _ **as you maybe can tell, i have troubles formating the story, sry :/**_


	3. Dream

_Darkness._

I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside.  
The curtains of my window were fluttering with the wind.  
A slightly cold breeze grazed my skin.

 _That dream again._  
 _Why do I always have that dream?_  
 _Why do I dream of dragons?_  
 _Of a dragon that we have no knowledge of?_  
 _Is it even real?_  
 _Or am I going crazy, as they say?_

The thoughts were whispering, tumbling in my head.

The first time I had this dream was, when I had been a mere trainee Initiate of the Order of Whispers.  
Thinking back of that time, I laughed silently.  
Sixteen springs had I seen, back then, I had no clue about how the world worked. No hunch about politics and scheming politicians.

I shook my head, _it doesn't matter know to think about it._  
 _First of all I should think about is, how to fill my stomach._

I sighed, my savings were thinning out. I had to get another job soon.

I grimaced, I had been fired last month from my job as a bartender, because some idiot  
broke off a bar-fight and I accidentally hit the other guest a bit too hard, I guess.

Guess who that idiot has been, my childhood friend Faren, _my apologies, Lord Faren_.

Maybe it was time to pick up some job in the military again.  
Maybe my sister could put a good word for me with Logan Thackeray, she knew him better than I.  
At least I had some fighting experiences.  
Speaking of my sister, last week I received a letter from her.  
She wrote, that she would wish to speak me on a private matter.  
The meeting was scheduled today in Lion's Arch at the small bay near the Monument of the Fallen.

 _Yep, definitely a cheery place to meet up._

Contemplating about the remaining food in my pantry, I decided to get some fresh fruits from the market.

* * *

As I was strolling down the alley, I saw someone posted these messages again.  
It read: **"While our heroes fight dragons in distant lands, our homes are under attack. When will the crown's protection return?"**

I tore it and throw it angrily in a trashcan nearby.  
 _Who even wrote this kind of bullshit?_

My anger wavered as a black kitten was sneaking along my feet and trying to catch my shoelaces.  
I stopped, because I didn't want to accidentally step on it.  
The kitten was now playing with one string in its claws and teeth. It's white, fluffy tummy almost begged me to scratch it.  
I crouched down and it curiously looked at me. I guess my tie was not kitten-proofed, it already had it undone.  
The orange ribbon around it's neck told me it was someone's pet, so I thought it would be safe to try and pet it.  
And I was right, it didn't even try to nibble on my gloves.  
 _At least those should be kitten-proof_ , I snickered.

"Lunaria", nearby a child called out.  
The kitten answered with a meow.  
I heard small shoes running on the cobblestone pavement and a girl ran around the corner.  
"There you are!"  
"I hope my kitten wasn't pestering you, Sir."  
"Not at all, we made friends and she even told me, that I had bound my right shoelace wrongly. Without her telling me, I could have tripped. So thank you, Lunaria!"  
The child giggled and beamed at me.  
"That's great!"  
I picked the kitten up and put it in the girl's arms.  
"Thank you Sir, have a good day!"  
"Thank you and thank you again Lunaria. Nice to make your acquaintance."


	4. Fourteen

"Good morning! Wakey, wakey! Come up with you!"

I groaned as my sister pulled the curtains open and the bright rays poured over my face. Blinding me even though I still had my eyes closed.

"I told you not to do that, Lynn!"

Lynn just laughed evilly as she opened the window and left the room. Of course not without telling me to get up, again.

Always with that rough awakening, no love at all. I muttered.

It's not that I'm lazy, I just had a rough training session yesterday.

Yes, no love at all for their little brother. I swear they want to kill me.

Ah little part of me was glad, that I had two elder sisters looking after me and training me. But well, my aching muscles were cursing them.

Sluggishly I dragged myself out of my comfy bedding and into the bathroom in the need of a hot shower.

* * *

Somewhat refreshed I took the stairs down to the kitchen.

I heard my siblings discussing something silently. What it was about, I couldn't make out. They fell silent as they heard my footsteps. Hm, I maybe should train also in sneaking. But they probably will tell me anyways, if I ask. They say we shouldn't have big secrets from each others. So see if they do like they preach.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Good morning to you too, Llewellyn", Latanya greeted me, light sarcasm swinging in her voice.

"Good morning", I grumbled.

"Have we been sleeping well?"

I just shook my head, because I already had started to stuff my cheeks with the fresh bread and cheese. I was so hungry.

Lynn shoved the plate with a variation of pickled vegetables towards me.

How low-key. But a well balanced diet is important I guess.

"So, what happened? Does it have to with that letter you are holding in your hand?", I asked between two bites.

"Ah, yeah, it actually has to do with that.", Latanya answered, lifting her eyes from said letter.

"From whom is it?"

"We don't know, it's just signed cryptically with 'A Friend'."

"A friend. Aha, I wouldn't call someone a friend, whom we don't know and doesn't even sign with his name."

"Yeah, it's kind of sketchy, isn't it?", Lynn added.

"Don't be such a worry wart, dear sister. He or she wants to meet in the middle of Divinity's Reach, so there isn't much of a threat. The palace garden is swarming with Seraphs."

"Hm, well I guess so, so I shouldn't accompany you?"

"No, I don't think, that it's needed. But if you want, you can come along of course!"

"And I don't get asked, if I want to come along?", I inquired.

"No you don't. I thought your muscles were aching. And you aren't far enough with your training to stand your ground against experienced fighters. If the worst case should happen."

"Well, one can still ask, doesn't he?", I grumbled, "So, what is this meeting even about?"

"Ah, it's about our parents."

"Hn", that dropped my mood even further, that I wasn't allowed to accompany her.

"Don't be sad, I will tell you everything, if that person has any information as how he claims to."

"Yeah, yeah. No secrets?"

"No, secrets, promise!", she smiled at me. "Here, that's for you."

She gave me an amulett.

"Huh?"

"It was enclosed within the envelope. It belonged to our parents."

"Oh. Thanks."

Latanya stood up from her seat, "I will get into my gear then."

* * *

"I'm home!", my sister called into the hallway after she had opened the door to our domicile.

I was so excited to hear about what had happened at the meeting, that I almost leaped from my seat. But a quick glance to my sisterly tutor, I decided to rather not to do so.

Damn, and I was sitting with my back to the door of our kitchen, which we had opened earlier to get the air flowing a bit.

I heard the heavy steps come closer, but I was still trying to concentrate on the textbook lying in front of me. And remarkably failed in doing so.

"Yo. Llele. Is that textbook interesting?", she laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Hey. Don't do that! You tell me to comb my hair and then you mess it up!"

"Naw, sorry my little brother, but it's fun!", she gave me a wink as she fell into the chair beside me.

"So, I guess, it didn't go so well?", Lynn asked.

"No you were right, it all just was a fluke!"

"It began all with the introduction. That guy said he wanted to reunite with our family and then I already had a hunch about where that was going. And then a bit of villain rambling. It was kinda unreal, like in a storybook, a bad story…"

"And then you defeated the guy?", I added.

"Yeah, of course I all of sudden his bad guy colleagues show up."

Lynn raised her eyebrow.

"But don't worry my dear sister, I had help from two Exemplars of the Shining Blade, who showed up. And even though we were outnumbered, we defeated them with ease!"

"So, you again, just got out unharmed with pure luck?", Lynn shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeap!", Latanya got up from her seat, "I'm going to take a bath! Wish you fun with your textbook Llewellyn!"

"Don't you want to join in, apparently you could use some training on stealth, too", Lynn asked jestingly.

"No thanks! That's your kind of thing!"


End file.
